1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices and, more particularly, to packaging such devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is one of flat display devices wherein an organic light-emitting layer is positioned between electrodes opposed to each other and voltage is then applied between the electrodes so that electrons injected from one electrode are coupled with a hole injected from the other electrode in the organic light-emitting layer, and by this coupling light-emitting molecules in the light-emitting layer are once excited and returned to a base state, thereby, light-emitting the emitted energy as light. The organic light-emitting display device according to such a light-emitting principle has excellent visibility, light weight and thinness and can further be driven with low voltage and therefore, has been spotlighted as a next generation display. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 B2 discloses that an organic light-emitting display includes a first substrate plate, a second substrate plate and a frit connecting the plates.